Love is a Lie
by Pink and Black
Summary: Severus Snape married? Never! But in this story you never say never! Severus is married and he truly loves this woman dearly. Full summary inside. Please R&R! Thanks...COMPLETE!
1. The Biggest Arguement of All

Love is a Lie

**Summary: Severus Snape married? Never! But in this story you never say never! Severus is married and he truly loves this woman dearly. She owns his heart, but what happens when she breaks in in two because Severus broke hers? A very heart-touching story with lots of angst and romance! Please R&R! Thanks!**

Chapter 1: The Biggest Argument of All

Dumbledore opened the front gates to let in an unexpected, yet very important, visitor through and onto the Hogwarts grounds. "Ah, Miss. Gladstone! It's very nice to see you again"

"Albus. I do suppose this is a warm and welcoming visit…" she replied frowning to the name he called her.

"Dear me, Katalina, dear me," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"You sound so much like our dear Severus and, if I do say so myself, you happen to act like him too. Only a few things are different is between him and you."

"And what might they be?"

"One, you have a sense of humor, two, you are a woman, and three, you are of greater importance than him. That may sound mean, but it is the truth!" Katalina smiled and then was led to Dumbledore's office.

…By now you are probably wondering, why is this Katalina so important? and What does Snape have to do with anything? I'll answer the first question, but the second you will learn the answer to soon enough. Right, so the answer to your first question. Katalina is the head of the Ministry of Magic for during the battle between the light side and the dark side Fudge, the ex-head of the Ministry of Magic, died during the final battle. Poor Fudge. Anyway onto the story!...

Dumbledore called together all the teachers (even though school was back in session) and began to talk, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I have brought you here today to meet our visitor who will be staying with us for a few days. Katalina, tell us exactly why you are here?"

"Well, the Ministry believes that one of You-Know-Who's followers are trying to bring him back from the dead only this time he will be even more powerful than even Harry Potter himself. It was agreed that I myself should stay here in Hogwarts until I know everything is safe and we have enough evidence to tell us if what we suspect is true or not."

"Thank you, Katalina, but out of curiosity, why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Actually, Severus was supposed to tell you. I met him for coffee last week and told him I would be making a visit today, but I guess he never told you." Katalina looked at Snape and smirked. Snape's eyes went wide and he tried his best to contain his anger and shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Is this true, Severus?" asked McGonagall interrupting whatever Snape was about to say.

"Yes. It must have slipped my mind," he snarled in response. He then glared daggers at Katrina. If looks could kill she would have died then and there.

"That is all," Dumbledore said ignoring the smug expression on Katrina's face. "Oh, and Severus, one more thing. Since Katalina has no where to stay and you know her best so…"

"No! No! No! I am not sharing my chambers with that…that…her!" he roared not letting Albus finish his sentence.

"Then it is settled," he said ignoring Snape's outrage, "Katalina will be staying with Severus and sharing his chambers for the next week." Then Dumbledore shoed them all out of his office. On their way out he offered them lemon drops. Snape said nothing to Katalina until they got to his chambers.

"When we went to coffee why didn't you inform me you were coming?" Snape snarled angrily at her.

"It must have slipped my mind," she imitated his voice in Dumbledore's office.

"Don't give me your crap! It's bad enough you are sharing my chambers. Today just wasn't a good day to come! Why couldn't you tell me? I usually expect more from you. Maybe now I should expect less," he said coldly.

"But, my love, it seems you have forgotten our vows?"

"Our marriage vows have nothing to do with this!"

"But it does. By the way, you never seem to like to take me out in public places **_and_** it seems as if you have forgotten to tell Dumbledore that I am your wife as well!"

"You know sometimes I regret ever marrying you…" Snape was cut short by Katalina's hand slapping him across the face. Then she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Snape sighed. He knew they had been fighting more often recently and he shouldn't be starting another one now. He walked over to the door and knocked.

"Go away!" came Katalina's voice. Snape could tell she was crying by the way her voice trembled.

"Katalina, open the door."

"No! Now go away and just leave me alone!"

"You are acting like a child. Please come out and we can deal with it."

"Well you didn't seem to mind marrying a child when you did! I don't care, I'm not coming out! If you hate me that much maybe we should just get our marriage annulled!"

"But…" Snape's voice trailed off as he realized fully what she had just said. He felt something warm fall down his cheek and he noticed he was crying. He quickly wiped away his tears and left his dorms to leave for his afternoon classes. If he didn't leave now, Snape would be late.

On his way to his class with the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins (Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco are in that class) he tried to forget what Katalina had said, but the same though kept popping back into his head. '**I wish I could just take back what I said. I wonder, did she really mean what she said? I don't think I will return to the dorms until as late as I possibly can**' That was what he did too. After classes, Snape had a short conversation with his godson, Draco.

"Draco," he said once everyone had left.

"Who was that women who is in your dorms?"

"How would you know if there was a woman in y dorms?"

"I passed by on my way to class and heard her singing. She sounded like she was sad. That was why I was late to class."

"Oh."

"So, are you shagging her?"

"What? Of course not! Ten points from Slytherin!"

"Fine. Fine. Who is she anyways?"

"Her name is Katalina…Gladstone," he said hesitating on her last name. He was deciding if he should tell his godson that he was married to her or not. Snape decided it was best if he didn't.

"Isn't she the head of the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes. Yes she is and she is here on important business that you will not bother."

"So, does this mean I can't come by later?"

"Yes, you can come, but don't bother her."

"Yes, Severus." Then Draco left and Snape worked in his office for a little while until dinner. When he got to the Great Hall he wasn't surprised to see that Katalina wasn't there. He quickly ate and left to his dorms. Draco was sitting at his door listening to the singing coming within. When Draco saw Snape coming he stood up and smiled at him. Then he said goodnight and left.

Snape watched Draco leave then turned to his door. He was about to open it and go inside when he heard a beautiful voice singing, "_Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello.  
If i smile and don't believe, soon i know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.  
Suddenly Ii know I'm not sleeping. Hello I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…_"

Then the singing stopped and Severus heard crying in its place. He opened the door to find his living room empty except for the plate of food that was hardly touched and his furniture (of course). He walked to his bedroom to see Katalina curled up on his bed with her back facing him. She was crying, but softly now. He could see his pillows were damp from all of the crying she must have done that afternoon. Snape just stood there and watched her for a while not knowing what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrina stayed in the bathroom until she heard Snap leave. Then she unlocked the door and looked around his dorms when she came to his small radio she had given him one Christmas. It was covered in dust and she knew he had never used it. She looked through his draws of cds until she came to a crumpled picture. Katalina straightened the picture and looked at it. It was a snapshot of her singing a song at the Hogwarts' Talent Show in her sixth year.

Katalina smiled at the picture and then remembered the song she had sung. Silently she sung to herself not knowing that Draco was listening to her outside of the door that led into the dorm. "_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered.  
Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.  
Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could!  
Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle.  
Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die!  
Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye! Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try!  
No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years! Help me to say goodbye. Help me say goodbye..._"

It was then that Katalina realized that she was crying. She went to Snape's bed and lied down. She fell asleep and woke up a little later feeling a bit hungry. She sent for a house elf that brought her some dinner. Katalina ate very little as she remembered the heart-breaking conversation she had had with Severus earlier that day. Then Katalina leaved her unfinished dinner and walked upstairs where she lay, once again, on Snape's bed. She curled herself up and sang the song that she sang for the Hogwarts' Talent Show in her seventh year. This song made her win, "_Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello.  
If i smile and don't believe, soon i know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…_" She then began to cry and softened when she heard the door leading into the door open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape just watched his wife, Katalina, cry softly to herself. Soon he felt sorry about earlier and sat down on the bed beside her. Katalina's back was still facing him and he said to her gently, "Katalina, it's me. Are you ok?" She didn't answer him. In stead she turned around sat up and laid her head against his chest. (By this point I shall be calling him Severus because it only seems fair…) Severus wrapped his long, strong arms around her and pulled her close. Katalina wept silently while burying her face in his chest.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here. God, I am so sorry. I wish I had never said what I said. I really didn't mean it. I truly do love you it's just sometimes you get on my nerves. You know what I mean?" As he finished Katalina pulled away. She stared at him blankly then stood up and left. Severus looked for her through the dorm, but she wasn't there. He decided to look around the castle when he bumped into Draco sitting on a chair in the room next to the bedroom.

"Draco! What are you doing in here!"

"You said I could come by later so I flooed here from the Slytherin common room. I ended up in the fire place in this room. By the way, that wasn't the right thing to tell her in the end. Why did you say you loved her?"

"Because…well…"

"Spit it out already man! I promise I won't tell anyone. Just come on already!"

"Fine! You see, we're…we're married."

"What! I can't believe it! Ho come you never told me before?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know. They would think I'm different and…nice."

"Why would you be considered nice?"

"She was a Ravenclaw back in school and I was a Slytherin and usually Slytherins marry other Slytherins or other purebloods that haven't been to Hogwarts."

"Ahhh. So, are you going to find her and apologize for real or what?"

"I guess. I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but can you help me find her?"

Draco sighed then said, "Fine." Then they went off in search of Katalina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katalina left Severus' dorm and made her way to the library where she saw a girl with curly brown hair falling down her back (which was facing Katalina) reading a very large book. Katalina looked at her watch and noticed it was past time in which they should be in their dorms. She walked up to the girl and said, "Excuse me, but it is past curfew and you should be heading back to your dorm."

The girl looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Katalina noticed that when the girl's eyes widened it reminded her of how Severus' eyes had widened that afternoon. The girl interrupted her thoughts, "Hello! I am Hermoine Granger. You're Katalina Gladstone, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, I have been reading about politics and have read a lot about you. I think your research is amazing…you're crying. What's wrong?" Katalina noticed that Hermoine was right and that she was crying. Then she remembered she was asked a question.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"When people cry it means there is something wrong. Here have a seat. You can tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't tell anyone, but you don't have to tell me. I just hope you really are fine," she said helping Katalina to sit down. Katalina bust into tears and told Hermoine the whole story from when she first arrived up till now, "and then I came here to hide from Severus. I just wanted to be alone. I feel so stupid. I feel as if I should have never married Severus at all. Maybe thing would just be better that way."

"It's ok. Professor Snape it mean to everyone. I have never heard him tell anyone he liked or even loved them. That's just how he acts. I dislike him sometimes for it even though he can be a good person sometimes. You might have made a mistake in marrying him, but can't you get the marriage annulled? Or get a divorce at least?"

"Maybe I should. If I did then maybe I wouldn't be so depressed all the time. I really do love him, but then I hate him. One thing I'll never forget him saying is, 'sometimes I regret ever marrying you.' My heart shattered when he said that and I guess that was when I realized he didn't love me anymore. That was when I realized I never should have married him if I wanted to live happily ever after. Maybe he was right. May be he never should have asked me to marry him. I am just so confused right now. I guess when I think about it I will always love him, but never will I love him again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus walked into the library and heard Katalina telling Hermoine everything that had happened. He listened to their conversation and then left almost in tears after Katalina said, "I guess when I think about it I will always love him, but never will I love him again."

Severus hated to think that she had stopped loving him. He knew he could never stop loving her no matter how hard he tried, but it left an empty hole in his heart to know that she had stopped loving him. Severus broke into tears on his way back to his dorm. He never realized until too late Ron and Harry walking in the same path as him. When he bumped into them and fell backwards he looked at them on the ground staring at his pale, tear-stained face.

"Professor, why are you crying?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"That is none of your business, Mr. Potter, and I suggest that you and Mr. Weasley get back to your dorms before I give out detentions." Severus' voice cracked when he said this, but the boys listened to him as though as if they didn't it would be their death wish. Severus went back to his dorms and changed into his bed clothes. He then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Severus found a blue rose with a white ribbon tied on the stem on his bedside table. There was a note next to it. He picked it up and tears fell down his face as he read:

Beloved Severus,

I want to thank you for everything you have given me, but I think we can both agree that it is best if we part. I received an owl last nigh with a letter telling me that what the Ministry of Magic suspected was false so I am able to return to work. Last night I also realized that I loved you with all my heart, but cannot do so any longer. Thank you once again and good-bye. Forever.

Love Always,

Katalina Gladstone

Severus realized that his last name had been written after Katalina and then crossed off to be changed to Gladstone. The tears that had slowly fallen from his eyes came faster as he understood that Katalina didn't love him any more. That she was gone forever because he had made her think that he didn't love her. In his heart, Severus knew that he loved her and always would no matter what happened, but his mind was telling him to just forget the note. To just forget Katalina and just pretend that he had neither met her nor married her.

Finally after having an internal battle he decided to go with his mind and forget everything. Over the next few days he started to forget her, but couldn't for as he did the hole in his heart grew deeper. He cried himself to sleep at night thinking of her. One day Draco had played a movie that he had taped of Katalina singing at the Hogwarts' Talent Show during her seventh year. Severus cried and felt more emotional pain than he had ever felt in his entire life.

* * *

How do you like my story so far? If anyone has any suggestions or a better title then please, tell me. Please R&R, but I'd appreciate no flames. Thanks a bunch to all who read my story and review! 


	2. Reunited Once Again

Love is a Lie

Chapter 2: Reunited Once Again

It had been a week since Katalina had had her heart torn to pieces and since she wrote that heart-breaking note (she was good at writing those). Some days Katalina would wish she had never written that note, but as she though of all the events that had happened on **_that_** day she was glad she had written it. Katalina was also glad she hadn't cried once since writing the note even though she had to rewrite it several times because she blurred the words with her tears.

Katalina was more depressed on this day than she had been before. She thought that Severus didn't love her anymore so she hadn't been to the Stanall Coffee Shop (where she had met Severus at least once a month) since the breakup in fear of running into him. Today she was too depressed to care and a vanilla bean mocha latte always made her feel better. So she made her way to Hogsmede with a group of friends, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, not knowing that Severus was chaperoning a Hogsmede weekend on this very same day…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This morning Severus was taking a large group of students to Hogsmede. When they got there everyone shot off in different directions. Severus made his way to the Stanall Coffee Shop and sat down at a table. Unfortunately Severus saw a group of familiar looking people walk into the Stanall Coffee Shop he was sitting in that moment. The unfortunate part was that Katalina was part of that group. He watched them sit down and heard Katalina order the same thing she got every time he met her there, "I'll take a vanilla bean mocha latte, please."

"All right, madam, and you sir?" The waiter got down everyone's orders and then left to fill them. Severus watched drinking a cup of straight black coffee (with no sugar or cream! Gross. I can't belive he would drink that. would you?). Severus saw them talk and Katalina laugh happily. He remembered a time when he made her laugh. Severus had always loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. He sighed.

Severus knew that that would never happen again. He would never come to see her in the summer and just hold her in his arms; he would never have Katalina visit him during vacations and laugh with her; never again would he be able to whisper soft comforting words when she wasn't feeling good; most of all never again would Severus be able to tell Katalina that he loved her with all his heart.

Severus tried his best to hold back his tears as he thought about this. In the end he (and you) realized that even though he let her leave his life he still would love her even if he forgot about her completely. He felt his heart break into tiny thousands of pieces as he realized that no matter what he did Katalina was never coming back. **She looks happier without me around. Maybe she doesn't need me…ever,**' he though as he left the Stanall Coffee Shop glancing over his shoulder to look at Katalina one last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katalina sat in the coffee shop for a while having some laughs with her friends. She was glad they were available and could come. They were her good friends because Arthur had a good sense of humor (even if he got most of it from working on muggle things), Remus practically a life time supply of chocolate and was kind-hearted, and Nymphadora always tried to cheer you up when you were down. Katalina was happy for that period of time. She never noticed Severus watching her nor did she notice he was there. As she sat in the coffee shop she, for once, completely forgot about Severus.

The waiter soon brought them their drinks and she was satisfied with having ordered the vanilla bean mocha latte. Everyone finished up and Remus and Arthur wanted to go over to the Quidich Shop. They left as quickly as they could leaving Nymphadora and Katalina lone to have some girl time. "So, how are you and Severus?" Nymphadora said as soon as the men were out of ear shot. Nymphadora was the only person Katalina had told about her and Severus.

"Well, I left him."

"What! Why?"

"He doesn't love me anymore…" Katalina started to cry.

"Shhh. It's ok. Severus doesn't like a lot of people, I know, but what I also know is that he loves you more than anything. He would give anything to be with you."

"No he wouldn't." Then Katalina told her the whole story from when she visited Hogwarts to when she left.

"Katalina, we should do something to cheer you up. I know! How about we go get makeovers!"

"Not in the mood."

"Ok…I know! How about we get some blue roses? You do love those. In fact we can get every color rose! I just love the scent of flowers. Well?"

"I guess."

"All righty! Come on then!" The two headed over to a cart that was selling flowers and Katalina bout a dozen roses. Three were red, three were blue, three were yellow, and three were white. Katalina loved roses too, but the blue ones were her favorite. '**I wonder, does Severus know what my favorite flowers are?**' Katalina didn't think so, but Severus did know what her favorite flowers were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus made his way back to the castle thinking about Katalina. '**Maybe, she would have been happier her whole life if I had never married her. Dear, Lord, what did I do? I let the only woman I have ever loved leave my life forever. I will truly miss just looking into her eyes and telling her I love her…great, Here comes Dumbledore.**'

"Severus? Mat I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Sure, Albus. Come on!" Headmaster led Severus into his office.

"Severus, I know this is none of my business, but I am concerned. Is there something going on between you and Miss. Gladstone?"

"Actually it's **_Mrs._** Gladstone."

"She's married?"

"Yes. To me. Then she left me and…I miss her so much."

"I see," Albus said smiling. His eyes twinkled as he said, "Have you any idea how to get her back?"

"No, but…"

"How did you get her in the first place?" Albus interrupted.

"I first kissed her underneath the mistletoe during the Christmas season in our seventh year."

"I have a plan if you want her back…"

"What?"

"I've invited her for Christmas in a month so…well I think you understand."

"Thank you, Albus. I am very grateful. By the way, no one is to know about this conversation, understand?"

"Cross my heart, Severus, cross my heart." Severus left to his chambers happier than he had been in a while.

**1 Month Later…**

Severus was in his chambers when Albus flooed to his living room. "Hello, Severus. Our guest is here!"

"I'm coming. Where is she?"

"Well. I'm having a Christmas Party for all the teachers this evening in my office. She will be there. Care to join us?"

"Fine. Just leave. Now!" he snarled.

"Now that's the Severus I know," Albus chuckled flooing away. That evening Severus changed into some nice robes and flooed to Dumbledore's office. Everyone was there talking, laughing, and having themselves a good time. Albus came up to him and motioned for him to follow.

"Katalina, I want you to meet someone. I belive you two are close?" he said winking. Then he left Severus with Katalina and walked away.

"Hello, Severus!" Katalina said joyously.

"Good evening, Katalina," he replied coldly. Katalina frowned.

"You aren't too happy to see me. I guess I'll just go talk to someone who enjoys me presence," she said starting to walk away. Before she could walk any further Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Albus' office and into the hallway.

He looked into her eyes and said, "Katalina, I don't care if you reject what I'm about to say, but…I love you." Katalina let a tear fall from her eye and kissed Severus.

"I love you too," she said against his lips. When they parted Severus embraced Katalina and just held her. Katalina looked up into her husbands eyes and smiled.

"You're as beautiful as the sun setting over the ocean. No, you're even more beautiful," Severus cooed softly into her ear. Katalina sighed and leaned her head against Severus' chest.

Suddenly a familiar voice that Severus would know anywhere called in disbelief, "Professor Snape has a lover!"

* * *

Little Phantomette: I'm not telling who said that! Until the next chapter at least.

Severus: I know who it is! It's…

Little Phantomette: -shoves sock in Severus' mouth- Put a sock in it! –laughs- Get it? He has a sock in his mouth! –gains control over laughter- Anyway, I hope you like my story so far. I know Severus is sort of out of character, but what would you do if you were him and the person you loved left you? This is my story and I'll give the characters their scripts! But if you have any suggestions please inform me. Any ways, please R&R or I'll throw rotten tomatoes at you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't give me flames. Thanks!

Severus: -pulls sock out of mouth- I'll help you throw tomatoes at the brats who don't review. This is some of my best acting!

Katalina: Does this mean you really don't love me? –wails loudly-

Severus: Of course I love you. Please don't cry! I'll yell it out for the world to hear. –gets microphone and stands on TV as everyone listens to him- I LOVE MY WIFE, KATALINA GLADSTONE…I mean SNAPE! Thank you, Chicago! –runs back to Katalina- How was that?

Katalina: -stops crying- Fine...I love you too. So does this mean we can go to Chicago for our honeymoon?

Severus: Sure. –take Katalina and leaves for honeymoon-

Little Phantomette: Ok. That was strange….Oh well! Please R&R! Hugs and kisses from Draco Malfoy if you do! Don't tell him you heard that from me because I promised him I wouldn't say that, but since he's in the shower and not here right now I did. By the way, he owes me a game of truth or dare with Erik (Phantom of the Opera), Estee, Emma, Corrine, Maria (best friends), Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and (Finally the last person! Yay!) Hermoine Granger. Got to go taunt him. Bye!


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

Love is a Lie

Little Phantomette: -picks up Severus and Katalina from train station- ok. They're back. Now onto the story!

Severus: Yay! I love this chapter!

Katalina: Why? Is it because I…

Severus: -kisses Katalina to shut her up-

Little Phantomette: Well, here's my story…

Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part

"Ms. Weasley?" Severus snarled as he looked up from his wife.

"Sevvie, you told me I was your only lover!" Ginny whined. Then she pretended to cry (which looked real). Severus felt Katalina pull away from him.

"Katalina, I didn't…" Severus was cut short.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Severus." Katalina then walked past Severus and Ginny, not once looking back. Severus turned and looked back at Ginny. She had stopped crying and had a smug looking expression.

"What was that for!" Severus yelled.

"Just pay back for…"

"You imbecile! She was my wife!"

"Oh." Ginny turned and ran as fast as she could back to her dorm. Severus sighed. He would have chased Ginny, but first he had to find his wife. Severus began his (very long and boring) search around the castle. He searched every nook and cranny.

Three hours later Severus made his way down the hall when he heard crying coming from an empty classroom. He walked in to see his wife, Katalina, curled up in the corner of the room and she was crying. Severus walked over, sat down, and took her in his arms.

"Severus, I'm so sorry," Katalina whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"I just didn't know what to think. I…I want to tell you something I should have told you earlier. I'm pregnant."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I remember during one fight, a couple months back, you told me you hated children and didn't want any. I founds out a few days later that I was pregnant. I didn't tell you because I though you would hate me and make me get rid of my child. I want this child, but I want you. So I never told you about it."

"I never would have hated you. I want this child as much as you do. I have always wanted children, but I though that if you found out you would think I wasn't what you expected and leave me."

"Severus, I will love you forever. I will love you till death do us part. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

"For ever thinking I didn't love you. For ever thinking you didn't love me. I'm sorry. I love you, Severus, and I always will."

"I love you too. Come on. It's late. We should get to bed." Severus stood up and helped Katalina to stand. They walked back to Severus' dorms and climbed into bed. They soon fell asleep cuddled together warmly. (how sweet!) The next morning Severus awoke to see Katalina dressed and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Hogsmede to do some shopping. I'll see you in a little while, hon." Severus stood up kissed his wife and hugged her. He never knew that as he did that that he would never hold Katalina again. He would never see her child be born or see her child grow. (I'd tell you why, but that would ruin the whole story!)

Severus watched Katalina leave for the last time. He changed into his robes and went to breakfast. As he entered the Great Hall everyone fell silent and stared at him. Severus felt uneasy with all these people staring at him. Then he heard someone from the Ravenclaw table whisper to someone else, "Can you belive it! Professor Snape is married! I never would have guessed."

"And to the head of the Ministry of Magic!" replied the other one. Everyone soon went back to talking, but mostly about Severus being married, as he sat down at the Staff Table.

"I hear you're married, eh?" said Hagrid from next to him.

"Shut up!" Severus snarled. Then as breakfast began Severus stood up noisily and the Hall grew quiet once more. He left the hall and went to his classroom to prepare for his class. Later that morning as his class filed in they whispered about Severus and Katalina. Boys said he was unworthy to marry

As Severus taught his class he never knew what was happening to his wife. He never saw the green light flash from a Deatheater's wand. And Severus never heard his wife scream in agony. As he sat at his desk Severus felt something inside of him break. At that moment he knew something happened to Katalina.

Severus stood up his eyes wide. He then fled from the room his class standing to follow him. Severus quickly made his way to Hogsmede. When he arrived he pushed his way through a big crowd and soon saw a cold dead, yet familiarbody in the center of the circle.

* * *

Little Phantomette: What do you think? Good? Bad? Sucks? Let me know. I think I gave away enough hints for you to guess who died, but still, I'm not telling! -sticks tounge out- 

Severus: Just R&R so she'll shut up and update! Thanks!

Katalina: Thanks...thanks...thanks...

Severus: Stop echoing what I say!

Katalina: Say...say...say...

Severus: -drags Katalina away never to be sen again-

Little Phantomette: Wait! Come back! I need you to finish my story! -runs after Severus and Katalina never to be seen again-

Estee (Little Phantomette's friend): Well, now that they're gone I can take over this story! Mwahahahahahaha! Beware! -continues to laugh evily and starts to make evil plans-

Little Phantomette: -returns with Severus and Katalina- Estee! Get out! This is my story!

Estee: -looks disappointed- Awwww. -leaves-

Little Phantomette: Anyway, please R&R! Thanks!

Katalina: And have a nice rest of the day!

Severus: Day...day...day...

Little Phantomette: -separates Katalina and Sverus- Bye everyone!

THE SCREEN IS NOW BLACK. PLEASE EXIT STAGE RIGHT>>>>>> THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.


	4. Learn to Live Alone

Love is a Lie

Me: Finally! Draco is out of the shower!

"Draco: Get out of my room! I have to get dressed and, unless you want to see my stark naked ass, you should leave!

Me: Well, you so have a nice ass…

Severus: -walks in and drags me out of Draco's bedroom so he can change- What are you doing?

Katalina: She's trying to see Draco's nice ass. What do you think?

Me: Do you even think?

Severus: Why I ought to strangle you…

Me: Ahhh! -runs and dives under coffee table-

Severus: -runs after me and tries to drag me out from under the coffee table by my feet-

Me: Let me go! -holds on to floor and tries not to let go-

Severus: -pulls me-

Me: -lets go and goes flying back and onto Severus' lap- -grabs Marshmallow bag and stuffs a bunch of marshmallows into Severus' mouth- Now please enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 4: Learn to Live Alone

"Katalina! No! Please no. Please come back. I love you…I need you…I love you…" Severus yelled kneeling by Katalina's dead, cold body. Everyone whispered and watched as Severus cried over the body. Tears fell from Severus's eyes, down his cheek, and onto Katalina. "She's gone, all her knowledge, her unborn child, everything…I love you, Katalina. Please don't leave me like this. I love you and I'm sorry for everything I did wrong. I love you. I love you with all my heart." Severus whispered, but many people heard. Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd.

"Severus, calm down. I…I know how you feel. She's gone, Severus, and she's never coming back. Please come away from the body," Dumbledore told him as he grabbed his arm.

"Get away from me, Albus! Just stay away!" Severus yelled pulling away from Dumbledore and kneeling beside Katalina again. Severus cradled Katalina in his arms before the Ministry, Police, and doctors came. They pulled Severus away and had to restrain them as they took the body away. Days passed by and everyone in Hogwarts knew of Severus' dilemma. Severus just wasn't the same without Katalina. After the funeral Severus was more back to normal, but without Katalina his heart would always be empty. As the years passed by Severus was often lonely at night.

Many people tried to help him, but nothing could make Severus forget Katalina. "You are just going to have to learn to live alone, Severus," Draco told him one day.

"I don't want to live alone, Draco. I loved her and then she just left me. She didn't deserve to die like this. I didn't deserve to be left like this. You can never understand, Draco. You can never understand what it feels like when the one person you have ever loved leaves you life and existence. You will never understand how much I loved her," Severus said as he cried. Years passed by and Severus was never happy again. He was always depressed, angry, or sad, but never happy. Never. When Severus died onhis grave was written, '_May this man rest in peace. It took a while, but he learned to live alone like many others. This heartbroken man was very special to someone who died. She too was special to him. May this man go and be reunited with Katalina Snape up in Heaven._' That's exactly what happened too. He went and lived happily ever after in Heaven with his beloved Katalina.

* * *

THE END……..

* * *

Severus, Katalina, Draco: -cries- 

Me: -stares at them for a few minutes- What's your problem? They both died end of story. What's there to cry about!

Draco: It was so sad. You are a writer who can make people cry.

Me: Yes! Now I can rule the world with my writing! Mwahahahahahahaha! End of story. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for your time and please, read the rest of my stories. Bye! -cries as story ends because she will never be writing another chapter to this story again.

Draco, Katalina, Severus: -cries because the story is finally over-

Me, Draco, Severus, Katalina: END!


End file.
